guilty_gearfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Danseru-kun
Archive 1 - Archive 2 - Archive 3 Wow! Wow! I've not been back to this place in a while and it looks fantastic! I'm the author of the Johnny/Slayer/Zato-1 Articles and I also wrote most of the Ky article (though I see it's changed for the better.) I'm very busy at the moment with Concerts and classes until Thanksgiving break (Next week), However next week I'll give May, Millia, and Venom similar treatment, and if there are any other projects (Particularly if they relate to those two character classes (Jellyfish pirates or Assassain's Guild people) let me know Your dedication to this wiki is inspiring and the work you've done has galvanized this contributor, glad to see the wiki in the hands of such a someone Quantumpencil 16:44, November 12, 2011 (UTC) Human Why isn't there an article? GunBlazer 00:31, November 13, 2011 (UTC) RE: Yay Thanks, we really made a huge improvement this past few months I hope that other users contribute more to make this wiki the best source of Guilty Gear. Yeah! Inactivity Since my class starts this Monday I'm going to be inactive so I'm changing my status in the Administrator as "Semi-active" I don't what's the proper term but works too. 11:54, November 13, 2011 (UTC) Stages Nav Temp. Since you know a lot of info about stages can you make a navigational template for the stage instead of using the Universe Temp. 09:16, November 14, 2011 (UTC) Sure thing, by the way I'm going to add Novel, Drama CD and Manga on the appearance section of the character and NPC template replacing "appearance" with games. "Appearance" | games = | Novel = | Drama CD = | Manga = 12:21, November 14, 2011 (UTC) Excuse me Where did the Tyr sprite come from? GunBlazer 21:21, November 16, 2011 (UTC) April Image Did you took this screenshot by yourself or it's from other people if so can you take another screenshot since this one has lines from when a dialog is starting to appear or from any other stuff, by the way from what game is this from. I have no class tomorrow which I'll have time to finish the necessary templates and some other stuff. 15:35, November 17, 2011 (UTC) RE: Templates The only way to decrease the space is by not spacing them instead of: to this instead: as for the Servant Nav temp sure as long as you include the GG2 Nav to the Servant page together with it. 16:13, November 17, 2011 (UTC) Here's the Races & Organization. 09:45, November 18, 2011 (UTC) I've also created a User Page Template here is where you can change the header,font and info color of your choosing. Check my User Page. 13:33, November 18, 2011 (UTC) RE: Tasks and New Templates Hi there, just got out of Chemistry class sorry for the long reply I really have a tight schedule now coupled with only having 2 hours of sleep last night. I think the Music & Weapon Nav should be collapsed for consistency with other Nav's as for the Album info temp I already made one here you could rename it if you want. I'm having a hard time understanding your "column translation" maybe I'm just too sleepy guess I'll sign off now. 06:04, November 19, 2011 (UTC) RE: Warning Sign Just put this on top of every article that needs a warning! ex. or something like that by the way we should change the Feature article, Quote, and Gallery every month so just ask me what to change it to. I think we should change it now. 00:35, November 20, 2011 (UTC) Christmas Special Background I've created a Christmas Special Background but my imagination fizzled out when it was Sol's turn to be transformed any ideas. 04:10, November 21, 2011 (UTC) One more thing about the translation column thing! check my Sandbox that's were I keep my test and important stuff at the bottom of my sandbox I used a "tabber" for the theme I hope you like this type of layout. 06:32, November 21, 2011 (UTC) What color would you like on your user, mines red. 09:31, November 21, 2011 (UTC) Re: Background & Table I'm glad you like it I think we should post it December 1st. About the lyrics don't post any unofficial translation and if the lyrics doesn't have an official translation just leave it be. 12:56, November 21, 2011 (UTC) Template Changes You might be wondering my I've put the Christmas Background already is because I got to excited. I already changed the appearance sections of the templates now following this: | game = game appearance | novel = novel appearance | drama cd = drama cd appearance | manga = manga appearance instead of | appearance = encase you've forgotten this now applies to: *Character2 *NPC *Weapon *Stages *Races *Organization anyway I got some homework to do while watching anime. It would be good if the character templates are color coded like in my user page which you can choose what header and info font colors are like Sol being red, Ky as blue and black/gray for other characters so what do you say! 08:39, November 23, 2011 (UTC) I thought of that too as well, No problem I'll tone them down in about a 3-4 days until I get home cuz I don't have the raws here in my laptop anyway got to go need to watch animax! 13:21, November 23, 2011 (UTC) I'm on it! 14:00, November 23, 2011 (UTC) One more thing I find it peaceful to study while watching TV. 14:01, November 23, 2011 (UTC) Well I just removed the theme section which mean you can still add the info but it won't show I gotta leave now almost out of batteries. 14:09, November 23, 2011 (UTC) Hello there, it's better for the theme layout to be like Theme Musical Themes Rivalry Themes I'll doing the appearance section and finish some of my to do list tonight cuz I don't have class tomorrow anyway class just started. 07:03, November 24, 2011 (UTC) Sure no prob. I'll be working on that if I have time to get home on Saturday night I really should copy some of my work files on my Laptop sigh... 23:35, November 24, 2011 (UTC) Side note: Always put the Navigation at the bottom plus I've edited chipp Zanuff's theme I don't know if you'll like the layout though. I've yet to make a individual theme template! 03:08, November 25, 2011 (UTC) On second thought I've edited the Soundtrack Template which can be used for both Album and individual soundtracks. Also edited the Game template adding the other navigational templates to it. 09:38, November 25, 2011 (UTC) Soundtrack Before I go should I be the one who'll edit the theme page or should you be the one to edited them. 13:50, November 25, 2011 (UTC) I mean, only the tabber sections 13:57, November 25, 2011 (UTC) Magic Would it be better to just put the 6 magic types "Fire,Water,Earth,Wind,Lighting,Ki" to the magic section of the character template. And nice Dizzy picture! 14:44, November 26, 2011 (UTC) For example on Anji's article his magic is 'Wind/Sound' shouldn't it be just 'Wind' he can also use Fire (?) and lighting and on the ability section should be the 'Ki'. 14:56, November 26, 2011 (UTC) Then we should change the Anji one, I forgot that he can do other magic as well. Danseru-kun 15:03, November 26, 2011 (UTC) It's me. prime. I'm ulquiolla here. So which page should I help you with? Ulquiolla 02:36, November 27, 2011 (UTC) hello there. Just now someone edited Dizzy's character outline with all about sex! or something like that.. Can you block that guy? I already edit 'em back though... Ulquiolla 11:32, November 27, 2011 (UTC)